


One bad night

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cuddles, Demons, Gore, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Magic Healing, Prompt Fill, Protective Alec, Protective Magnus, Romance, Sad, Whump, Worried Magnus, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Written for a prompt sent to me on tumblr:shortly after the end scene in 2x20 where Alec tells Magnus he can't live without him, Alec is hurt, Magnus heals him and during post healing cuddles Magnus tells him he can't live without him either. <3





	One bad night

“I don’t think I can live without you.” And there he went, talking Magnus’ breathe away again. 

The warlock held his angels hand as they walked home, a little giddy from their conversation and resulting kiss. It had been so hard to be away from Alec, and Magnus was just so glad they were okay again. 

“Oh, I should probably let Jace and Izzy know where I am, or they’ll get worried. You know how they are.” 

Alec took his phone out, ready to text his siblings when something caught his attention. His head snapped up, eyes narrowing as he peered down the dark alley in front of them, one hand already on the hilt of his seraph blade. 

Magnus put hand on his shoulder. “What is it?”

The shadowhunter shook his head, unsure. It hadn’t been a noise that caught his attention exactly, more like the intention of noise. Something was creeping down the alley towards him, and trying to be quiet about it. 

The only reason Alec had noticed was because of his Nephilim training and instincts. He gently pushed his boyfriend behind him and drew his sword, the blade igniting when he whispered its name. 

His voice was low. “Magnus, stay behind me.”

The downworlders rolled his eyes and rubbed his fingers in front of him. “Who was it that protected you from a dragon today? You should be behind me.”

Alec gently pushed Magnus back, eyes trained ahead as he tried to find the threat.   
“You’ve used enough magic today, I can handle this.”

Magnus sighed but relented, staying behind Alec as he carefully stalked down the alley. He had to admit, watching Alexander do his shadowhunter thing was always a pleasure and he smiled as his boyfriend stalked on. 

After a few minutes of hunting with nothing to find, Alec decided it was safe, and put his blade away, turning to the other man with a shrug.   
“Guess I’m just being paranoid.”

The warlock was about to reply, when suddenly Alec’s eyes grew wide and called out in alarm.  
“Magnus!”

He didn’t have time to turn around before Alec was shoving him out of the way, placing himself between Magnus and the small demon that flung itself at them.

Alec cried out in pain as claws and teeth raked down his chest, before he managed to pull out his blade once more and stab the thing. 

Magnus recovered from his shock, sitting up from where he’d landed on the ground And, watching as Alec tried to stand. He managed a few shaky steps, before falling to his knees with a grunt. Magnus paled at the sight of him. 

His shirt was torn to shreds over his chest as blood seeped from the gashes across his skin. 

The Nephilim looked down at his chest, hissing in pain as his graceful fingers navigated the damage. His voice was quiet but steady enough.   
“Shit, this looks bad.”

Magnus quickly jumped to his feet, leaping over to where Alec was kneeling and doing the same. 

Alec looked up as Magnus made a noise of worry, like a whine in the back of his throat. His hands came to find the warlocks, gently squeezing their fingers together.   
“Magnus? Are you okay? I didn’t mean to push you so hard but I couldn’t have you getting hurt.”

He couldn’t take his eyes away from the blood dripping down Alec’s chest. It landed on the pavement in gentle patters, making Magnus’ breath seize in his throat. He could barely reply. 

“Alexander, you’re…”

Alec looked down again, seeming to be in pain but almost apathetic about it. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks. It’s not…eve…n that deep.” Magnus looked up to his face at the sudden slurring of words. Alec’s face was calm but his eyes blinked sluggishly and he swayed slightly where he knelt. 

“Alec?” His voice was nothing but a whisper as his hands came up to stroke at his loves cheeks. Something was wrong. 

Magnus felt the shift in weight, as Alec became too weak to hold himself up, his body slipped forward as he groaned, face pinching in pain as Magnus caught him in his decent and twisted to cradle him in his arms. 

He knelt there, in the alley, holding his boyfriend in his arms as Alec panted, breathing becoming harder. Magnus looked down at that torn chest, taking note of the black seeping forward. 

Demon venom. 

Alec began to shake and Magnus got more frantic.   
“No, no, no, Alexander.”

The Nephilim blinked up at him, body trembling as the venom took hold, and Magnus lifted a hand to hover it over that blood-soaked torso. But he had already used so much magic, and the wells of power that he had taken so much from, where dry. He couldn’t heal him. 

The warlock groaned in frustration as sparks failed to flicker from his fingertips. Alec was already so heavy in his arms, and his breaths were coming in desperate pulls of air. He wouldn’t last much longer, and Magnus knew it. A sob tore from his throat as his eyes blurred with tears, his hand coming up to cup Alec’s face.   
“This wasn’t supposed to happen, I’m not supposed to lose you yet.” 

Yet. Because he always knew he would. But not now, not for another lifetime, not here. 

Alec’s eyes were heavy but they were the same beautiful ones that Magnus had fallen for when they first met. They held all the love he had, and every word his clumsy lips couldn’t say. He let out a small smile and lifted one weak hand to brush a tear from Magnus’ cheek as he pleaded with him. 

“Why would you do that? Why would you put yourself in front of that thing for me?”

Alec’s voice was so quiet he almost missed his words. “I…can’t live…without you…remember?”

Magnus was about to reply, about to ask him to stay, but Alec’s eyes slid shut and his hand dropped from the warlocks face to smack against the concrete instead. No, this couldn’t be the end. 

Magnus’s heart ponded in his chest. He would not lose him, he would not allow his angel to leave this earth without Magnus getting to say what he wanted.   
He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed, and when the call was picked up he begged Catarina to save the man he loved. 

.........................

Alec woke to voices, calm and quiet and familiar. 

“-ke sure he doesn’t do anything too strenuous for a few days, his body’s still healing. You know what to do, try to get him to drink some of that health potion and keep his strength up. That venom was intense and it took a toll on him, but he will be fine.” He’d heard that voice a few times, and knew it to be that of a friend. The next voice was his favorite, smooth as silk and soothing as a balm. 

“Thank you, for everything. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him.”

A sigh and that other voice again. “You’re really stuck on this one, aren’t you?”

Something touched Alec’s cheek, soft like the stroke of a finger. “I’m in love with him.”

The other voice, Alec was sure it was Catarina, sounded softer now as if she were smiling. “I know, you aren’t exactly subtle about it. I’m glad you have each other, you’ve been so down the last hundred years, and I have to say, I missed seeing you all romantic. I have to get back to Madzie, but I’ll call you tomorrow. He’s awake by the way.”

The hand moved to his hair, fingers gentle and loving, as Catarina took her leave, her footsteps soft on the carpet. Magnus’ voice was hopeful.   
“Alexander? Love, can you hear me?”

He felt weak, as if drained of all energy, but he wanted to see him. Alec turned his face into Magnus’ palm, letting out a breath as he did, eyelids doing their best to open. 

The first thing he saw were those eyes, the ones he saw every morning, and thanked the angels for. He smiled lazily, as he lay in their bed, Magnus sitting on the edge beside him, fingers still carding through Alec’s hair. 

“Hey.”

His voice was rough but Magnus smiled anyway, before a sob came up his throat and his eyes grew wet.   
“Alexander…”

Alec frowned in concern, lifting a hand to find Magnus’s other, tangling their fingers together.   
“Oh baby, please don’t cry. I’m okay.”

Magnus’ words were small, desperate things; falling from his mouth like prayers.   
“Why would you do that? Why would you put yourself in danger that way? I almost lost you.”

Alec felt truly awful for making his boyfriend cry, but he didn’t regret what he’d done.   
“I told you, I-“

Magnus interrupted, needing him to understand. “I can’t live without you either! I love you, Alec and I refuse to lose you so soon.”

The shadowhunter watched those beautiful eyes, and relented. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, I love you too Magnus.”

This seemed to placate the warlock, and he sighed, leaning forward to press a kiss to Alec’s soft mouth. Once they parted, Magnus found Alec smiling, hand tugging gently on his.   
“Come cuddle with me.”

The warlock smiled back and obliged, slipping beneath the covers, and laying against his angel in their bed. It had been a very long day, and all they needed at that moment was to hold each other.


End file.
